


talk to you

by sonderwalker



Series: Whumptober 2020 [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27321943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonderwalker/pseuds/sonderwalker
Summary: Obi-Wan and Anakin are run down as they relentlessly pursue General Grievous and the separatist fleet through the outer rim of the galaxy. Finally, their bodies step in and force them to take a break.Whumptober prompt 23: sleep deprived
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Series: Whumptober 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957081
Comments: 4
Kudos: 83





	talk to you

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaaaaa many things have happened in my life recently. it's been incredibly hectic. i don't know what my update schedule is going to be like

Anakin blinked slowly, watching as the hologram of Grievous fade in and out of focus. He rubbed his eyes, forcing them to stay open.

“Still no success on Grievous's whereabouts?” Obi-Wan asked as he walked onto the bridge. Anakin straightened up in his seat.

“None.” He said while looking up. The hologram highlighted the dark circles under Obi-Wan’s eyes, made his face look hollower than Anakin had ever seen.

“You look like you’re about to collapse, master.” Anakin noted while frowning.

“You don’t look any better.” Obi-Wan retorted, crossing his arms over his chest. They both sighed.

“The war has been hard- we’ve been searching for months, and each time-“Anakin began, his voice rising.

“He slips away.” Obi-Wan said quietly. “I know. I share your frustration.”

“Well, what now?” Anakin asked. “We can’t keep doing this forever. You gotta sleep at some point.”

“And you don’t?” Obi-Wan questioned.

“I’ll rest when we capture Grievous.” Anakin replied.

“Anakin, you look like as if you haven’t rested since we first started this mission.” Obi-Wan pointed out.

“Well, neither do you.” They both sighed again. Anakin was aware of the fact that it was probably the lack of sleep that was making Obi-Wan more irritable than usual- and he was sure that the same was true for him.

“What a pleasant bunch we are.” Obi-Wan said while rolling his eyes. He covered his mouth to suppress a yawn.

“Let’s go on a walk. I’m hungry, and force knows how long it’s been since you’ve eaten.” Obi-Wan suggested, heading towards one of the doors that lead to the rest of the ship. Anakin looked down at the hologram, its star systems reflecting in his eyes. He shut it off.

“Sure.” He replied as he walked around the holotable to catch up with Obi-Wan.

The walk through the ship’s halls took longer than he remembered. The bright lights on the ceiling were causing his head to pound. He rubbed his eyes again and hoped that Obi-Wan didn’t notice how tired he actually was.

“Is the ship heading into its night cycle?” Anakin asked as the lights in the halls dimmed.

“It appears so.” Obi-Wan said as he yawned again. Anakin felt his eyes water slightly as he yawned as well, passing small groups of troopers in the halls. The turned to enter the mess hall and sat at their usual table. Aside from the occasional soldier going to grab something to drink, it was empty except for the two of them.

“I’ll be right back.” Obi-Wan said as he got up to go grab something. Anakin watched him go, resting his head in his hand, trying to force his eyes to stay open, but they felt so heavy, and the ship entering its night cycle only made it worse.

“Here.” Obi-Wan said, sliding a cup across the table. Anakin jumped slightly, snapping out of his trance. He blinked and looked down at the drink.

“What’s this?” Anakin asked, picking the cup up.

“The only tea blend that we could get on the ship.” Obi-Wan replied, taking a sip from his own mug.

“Of course, you would manage to find this on here. I didn’t even know we still had tea.” Anakin said, rolling his eyes.

“We’re almost out- I expect that we will need to stop somewhere to resupply soon.” Obi-Wan commented.

“We’re gonna start running low on fuel too.” Anakin muttered, watching as the steam rose from his mug. “How are we gonna resupply in the middle of this mission?”

“We will do what we must.” Obi-Wan replied. “We would be useless out here if we ran out of supplies.”

“All the more reason for you to rest, master.” Anakin said with a slight smile, taking a sip from his own mug.

“Don’t start with me, Anakin.” Obi-Wan retorted. “I know that you have not slept in at least 24 standard hours.”

“Like you have?” Anakin said, quirking an eyebrow. Obi-Wan huffed and took another sip of his drink. He set the mug down and rubbed his eyes.

“I’m sure that if you went to rest, the ship would continue running just fine.” Anakin continued.

“Fine.” Obi-Wan said with a huff. “On one condition.”

“What?” Anakin asked.

“You have to rest as well.” Anakin frowned. He wanted to tell Obi-Wan that it wasn’t fair- that he didn’t need the rest as much, and he would simply do it once they had found Grievous again. But Anakin knew that look in Obi-Wan’s eyes and knew that his former master was not going to take no for an answer.

“Fine.” Anakin said while rolling his eyes.

“Wonderful.” Obi-Wan replied, standing up and taking both mugs back. Anakin stood up and stretched, his muscles feeling tighter than they had in a while. The two of the walked in silence, now that there was no need to keep up a pretense. Anakin took occasionally glances at Obi-Wan, and he could tell that Obi-Wan was doing the same with him. Through their bond, a swirl of emotions passed between them. The anxiety, the comfort, the _exhaustion_.

“Well.” Obi-Wan said as they reached their quarters. “I shall see you in a few hours then, Anakin.” He said, waiving the door open and stepping inside.

“Right.” Anakin replied, stepping into his quarters as well. “See you.”

But he didn’t sleep. He lay there on his bed, his eyes closed as sleep eluded him. He rolled over onto his back and ran a hand over his face while sighing. He tentatively reached out into his shared bond with Obi-Wan, surprised to find that his master was also awake. He placed a hand over his eyes, contemplating getting up and going to see Obi-Wan. He swung his legs over the bed, put his boots on, and walked through the fresher doors that they shared.

“Couldn’t sleep?” Obi-Wan asked as he turned to face Anakin in the doorway from his bed. Obi-Wan sighed.

“No. And I’m guessing that you couldn’t either.” He replied, stepping forward into Obi-Wan’s quarters. He sat up in his bed, pushing a lock of hair out of his face.

“Want to come and sit?” Obi-Wan asked, gesturing towards his bed. Anakin silently walked forward and sat next to Obi-Wan.

“Now what?” Anakin asked after a moment. Obi-Wan shrugged.

“I’m not sure.” He responded softly. His quarters were dark, and Anakin could hardly make out where anything was. Anakin laid back in the bed with a huff.

“We could count Shaaks.” He suggested. He didn’t need any light to see that Obi-Wan was rolling his eyes.

“Or banthas.” Obi-Wan suggested as he laid down next to Anakin.

“Stop making that face, Anakin.”

“You can’t even see my face!” Anakin exclaimed.

“I don’t need to.” Another moment of silence passed between them, and Anakin felt his eyes beginning to grow heavy again, his limbs feeling as if he couldn’t raise them, no matter how hard he tried.

“Do you think that everything will work out in the end?” Anakin whispered; his voice soft.

“With the war?” Obi-Wan responded. “All is as the force wills it, Anakin.”

“I know but-“ Anakin began.

“At some point, you have to learn to accept the things you can’t change.” Obi-Wan continued. Anakin sighed.

“But I feel like I could change so much, if only I could-“ He cut himself off with a yawn.

“If only you could rest some more, is what it sounds like.” Obi-Wan said before yawning himself.

“We can talk about this after we both get some sleep.” Obi-Wan said. Anakin felt a hand reach out and gently squeeze his arm in the dark.

“Breathe with me.” Obi-Wan whispered. And he did. They took slow breaths together, until their breathing evened out and they fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!


End file.
